Handicapped persons especially wheelchair occupants often have difficulty with traditional and conventional furniture when used as worktables. For example, stationary work tables are usually too heavy to move for a persons in a wheelchair. Most work tables have obstacles under the tables such as structural support cross-braces, thick legs, low tops, and the like that restrict the wheelchairs accessibility to fit underneath the tables.
The traditional work tables have hard surface areas especially adjacent to the outer edges of the table that are both uncomfortable to users. Additionally, plane hard upper edges on tables offer no additional support to handicapped persons having coordination difficulties and weak muscularity in their arms.
Traditional work tables have no built on light sources so that users must either physically place lamps on the table and/or rely on floor lamps and/or overhead light sources. Additionally. traditional work tables within darkened rooms cannot rely on these traditional non ultraviolet light sources for growing plants.
The inventors are aware of several United States Patents of interest. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,450 to Sedgwich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,315 to Czarnowski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,096 to Rice et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,805 to Bergsten et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,009 to Hiner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,270 to Kelly; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,262 to Kelly et al. However, none of these patents overcome all the problems described above.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table, geared toward the physically challenged, and capable of growing small, simple plants.
The second object of this invention is to provide a high quality, reasonably priced handicapped accessible table that gives enjoyment, satisfaction and fulfillment to the user.
The third object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table that is free standing, easy to use, lightweight, strong, and rustproof.
The fourth object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table that can allow for four or more wheelchairs to be able to fit underneath the table simultaneously.
The fifth object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table having armrests that provide support and comfort to users having both coordination difficulties and weak muscularity in their arms.
The sixth object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table that is mobile and not staticly positioned.
The seventh object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table using artificial light sources such as ultraviolet, for both a light source to the user and for plants.
The eighth object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table having a transparent surface for allowing the user to see below the table, and transparent storage compartments for allowing the user to see plants beneath a dirt surface.
The ninth object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table where structural cross-braces for the table are above the table surface.
The tenth object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table to be used for gardening.
The eleventh object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table that can be used as a laboratory table.
The twelfth object of this invention is to provide a handicapped accessible table that can be used for home applications such as laundry, kitchen and food preparation.
A preferred embodiment of the handicapped accessible table for gardening includes a rectangular table top, a first support leg frame for supporting a first side of the table top above ground level, a second support frame parallel to the first support frame for supporting a second side of the table top above the ground level opposite to the first side, and a cross-brace above the table top that is connected to a first raised portion of the first support frame, and to a second raised portion of the second support leg frame, wherein there are no obstacles underneath the gardening table to restrict wheelchair accessibility.
Each of the first support leg frame and the second support leg frame are formed from a single metal bar such as aluminum bent at selected portion. Each of the single metal bars has vertical leg portions that can have wheels that are connected to upper edge portions for supporting the table top and an upwardly raised mid-portion that passes through the table top, wherein the cross-brace is attached to the upwardly raised mid-portion.
The table top has a transparent surface with side slots for allowing the first raised portion and the second raised portion to pass therethrough. The table top further includes slots where raised edges of removable trays are held within. The tabletop has cushioned armrests. The tabletop can also be used without slots as a solid surface.
The invention can be used as a laboratory table, a home type utility table for laundry, kitchen and food preparation, and the like.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.